


Passionate red

by sodadesq



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Male Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Short One Shot, Written in like ten minutes, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodadesq/pseuds/sodadesq
Summary: Grell dislikes this talk already. He wants what he signed up for, not a pep talk.Or something like this:"It wasn't always like this.""No?""No. I used to loathe red with every fibre of my being but then it changed. I immersed myself in it because of his words and I surrounded myself in passionate red because of him and then..."





	Passionate red

"You've adopted red as your sort of... _thing_ , haven't you, Angelina? I don't blame you, red is a _very_ attractive colour." He asked, words purred and spoken so lazily as he fingered a few strands of red hair that fell into his face, draping himself along the red couch that was in the sitting room. "It accentuates my figure so nicely." 

"It wasn't always like this." She replied after a moment, earning a confused expression. "Red, I mean." She added hastily. 

"No?" 

"No. I used to loathe red with every fibre of my being but then...it changed. I immersed myself in it because of _his_ words and I surrounded myself in passionate red because of _him_ and then..." Her words trailed off as though she was unable to put more words to her sentence, head turning away from the man that sat across from her. Her eyes took a brief moment to admire the red flames that licked at the wood in the fireplace in a warm dance of fire. It felt almost like a joke, to be able to have a tiny version of the inferno that took her sister and _him_.

"Found another woman?" He suggested as a thought, red painted lips pulled into a frown over sharp, inhumane teeth.

"Mm. He became betrothed to my sister. I dearly loved her, so I didn't mind because he was still kept close. And then he was ripped away, along with my beloved sister. Gone forever. And I could never not wear red because it reminded me of _him_." Angelina replied, turning her head to bring her dark eyes to look at the man in front of him. "And yet his son now roams Europe. It's almost like the world arranged a cruel symphony in which every instrument is another problem." 

"That little kid with his eye-candy of a butler?" 

"Yes, I do suppose he's ever so little." The woman mused distantly, a hand coming up to brush against her bangs. "Every day I see him, he reminds me of my sister, I-"

"Stop thinking about that." Sharp words interrupted her out-spoken thoughts. "You're being too _boring_ , don't you think?" The man shifted as he placed both feet on the ground, sitting on the edge of the couch, lip curling in distaste. "That child you speak of; don't you wish you had your own child when you see him? Don't you wish that as a woman you should be able to have a child?" 

Quiet breaths left red. "I do."

"Then doesn't it anger you when you see those...women parading around without a care in the world? It annoys me how they take it for granted." He continued, eyeing her with pairs of green eyes that glittered with nothing good.

"It does. It angers me horribly." She growled out, standing up abruptly. "Come on, Grell. There's a prostitute named..." 

And _Oh,_ breathed Grell, _this is more my style._.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading :-)


End file.
